


Envy

by BlueNeutrino



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-01
Updated: 2014-06-01
Packaged: 2018-02-03 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1726361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueNeutrino/pseuds/BlueNeutrino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sibling rivalry exists even in the bedroom, and Dean can't help but be jealous that Sam's more well endowed than he is. Sam helps him realise that it doesn't matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> After taking months to get over my incest squick and start shipping Wincest, I've forgotten why I ever disliked it in the first place.

It was six o'clock, a hunt was wrapped up, and they didn't have to check out of the motel until the morning. Both Winchesters had decided to take advantage of the downtime to just relax, enjoying lazy snuggles or sex or any other kind of pleasure they could afford to indulge in. Both had stripped naked, and Dean had laid down on one of the twin beds while Sam went to take a shower. Dean declined Sam's offer to join him. He wanted some rest after the hunt first, although the coy grin on Sam's face suggested he'd be in for more vigorous activity a short while later.

Dean kept his eyes open long enough to watch Sam's toned, muscular body cross over to the bathroom, letting his gaze wander appreciatively over the sculpted abs and flexing muscles in his thighs. When his eyes landed on Sam's cock, he couldn't help the resentment that tainted his satisfaction at the sight, although he kept his reaction hidden until Sam shut the door.

A moment later, the door swung back into its frame and Dean let out a disgruntled sigh. It was true that he loved Sam's cock. Really, he found it beautiful. Even flaccid, Sam's dick was impressive; hanging almost half way down his thigh with a fat mushroom shaped tip and thick veins running along the shaft. Hard, it was even better, and Dean loved the feel of it pounding deeply into him to make him feel completely full, or when its thickness stuffed his throat so much he nearly choked. But he also had to admit, he was a little jealous.

Dean had always liked to think he was well endowed. In the past, with women, he thought he'd managed to consistently impress with his above average cock, but compared to Sam's, his dick seemed like nothing special. Whenever he was the one getting to top, he always worried he wasn't able to satisfy Sam as much as Sam did for him. His equipment just didn't seem up to it, and he hated the feeling of inadequacy that brought.

With Sam out of the room, Dean frowned down at his cock as he tried to convince himself it wasn't as mediocre as he thought. Studying it, he thought it was nicely shaped and a decent size. Coming a third of the way down his thigh wasn't bad, but as he reached down to cup it, testing its weight, it just didn't seem as heavy or noteworthy as Sam's. Dean scowled. Damn Sam and his better anatomy and the damn size of him in general. Everything about the man was huge.

As the older brother, Dean couldn't help but feel that he ought to be bigger, or that they should at least be more evenly matched. He hated feeling like he wasn't Sam's equal in the bedroom. Even when he was being submissive, he wanted to feel like he was enough for Sam sexually, and he just didn't think his completely average cock made the cut.

He was still feeling a little hung up on the issue when Sam emerged from the bathroom again a short while later, a towel wrapped around his waist while he used another to dry out his hair. The younger Winchester flashed a grin at his brother on the bed, who watched him walk back into the bedroom before Sam shed the towel around his middle. Dean's eyes flickered to the floor as the material slid over Sam's hips, which didn't go unnoticed by the younger Winchester. The action confused him. The sight of his cock was certainly something Dean had seen and enjoyed plenty of times before, so Sam knew it wasn't from embarrassment. He glanced down at his own penis, wondering if something was wrong, and then looked back up at Dean. "What is it?"

"Nothing," Dean grunted awkwardly, still keeping his gaze averted.

"Come on, Dean, I saw that look. What's the matter?"

Dean sighed, his eyes at last returning to Sam and scanning over his body, including the region below his waist. "It's just that sometimes when I look at you, it makes me feel like I have a really small cock," he admitted. "Like I don't have as much to give you as you have to give me."

Sam frowned, upset that Dean would think like that. He discarded the towel he was using on his hair and then began to cross towards Dean on the bed. Once he reached the foot of it, he lowered his body down onto the mattress to kneel between Dean's legs. "You can't help that your cock is slightly smaller than mine," he said as he held Dean's gaze, who still looked a bit self conscious as he stared uncertainly back. "It's just the way we're both made. And I love your cock just the way it is." Sam dipped his head then to kiss Dean's inner thigh, and the elder Winchester sighed as he felt the dampness of Sam's hair between his legs and his brother's lips on his skin. Sam began to suck and nip his way gently up towards Dean's balls, and Dean felt his cock start to fill. He bit his lip in a mixture of tentative relief and excitement. Getting hard at least made him feel a bit more large and impressive.

By the time Sam had reached the join of his legs, Dean was fully erect. Sam opened his mouth a little wider to accommodate Dean's balls, swirling his tongue over them as they passed his lips, and then he withdrew to begin the process of licking and nibbling up the underside of Dean's shaft. His mouth was gentle as his teeth scraped lightly over the uneven skin until he reached Dean's tip, at which point his eyes flickered up to Dean's face as he grinned seductively. "It's just the perfect size for me to swallow," he growled, and then in one go his mouth enveloped Dean's cock and he slid all the way down to the base.

Dean shuddered and gasped as Sam drew him into the back of his throat, and a grin spread across his face as his insecurities began to be forgotten. Sam hollowed his cheeks, letting the warm wetness of his mouth and tongue pleasure Dean as much as possible. He withdrew again after a few bobs of his head, sliding off of Dean's mushroomed tip with a slick pop.

Dean whimpered. As Sam looked up at him again, he saw that Dean's cheeks were flushed and a huge smile had settled on his lips. "And whatever size it is," Sam said teasingly, "It tastes fucking amazing." To emphasize that point, he flicked his tongue hungrily over Dean's leaking slit. That triggered another whine and a squirm. Dean stared down at him with lust-filled eyes, enjoying every second of it.

Sam grinned back up at him, and then began to crawl his way further up the bed to bring his head closer to Dean's. They held each other's gaze as Sam leaned in to touch his forehead against his brother's, one hand creeping downwards to grasp his own hardened cock. Once he had hold of it, he moved his shining pink head to brush against Dean's, both of them slick with dribbling precome. Dean gasped, sucking Sam's breath sharply into his mouth as he trembled with pure joy. Sam grinned. His fingers uncurled from his own length to wrap around Dean's, tightening once again as Sam pressed them both firmly against each other. "And it's just big enough for me to hold us both together like this," he said as he began to stroke.

Dean sighed in delight. All his anxiety melted away as Sam showed him how much he appreciated his cock. With both their dicks nestled together in Sam's tight fist, the difference wasn't even noticeable. In that instant, all Dean cared about was the feel of hot skin sliding over skin between their legs, and the warmth of Sam's breath on his lips. He moaned and Sam smiled.

The younger Winchester leaned in and pressed their lips together, kissing Dean deeply while his fingers moved from their cocks to creep down into the crack of Dean's ass. "My cock may be a bit bigger than yours, Dean," Sam murmured as he inserted a single finger into Dean's hole. "But I promise every inch of it is for pleasing you."

Dry as he was, Sam teased just a little past his rim, but Dean writhed and moaned with delight. He was staring up at Sam with a dazed look of pure bliss on his face, and encouraged by that, Sam slid the finger in further and gave it a wriggle. When that prompted another mewl of pleasure, he added a second digit.

Dean gasped out his name. "Sam..." He was completely coming apart and they'd barely begun.

Grinning, Sam licked his lips as he said, "Would you like me to prove it?"


End file.
